Germanium (Ge) is a semiconductor having better electronic properties than silicon (Si). For example, there have been developed Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) using a germanium layer as a channel region. Patent Document 1 describes that a germanium layer is heat treated in a reducing gas atmosphere or inert gas atmosphere.